A network address may be a unique value associated with a network interface to distinguish the network interface from other network interfaces in a computer network. The network address may take the form of a Media Access Control (MAC) address and may be assigned by a computing device manufacturer when a physical network interface card is created. In a virtualized environment, there may be both physical network interfaces and virtual network interfaces. Virtual network interfaces may be an abstract representation of a physical network interface and may be associated with a virtual machine. The virtual network interface may be generated during or after the creation of a virtual machine and may appear to operate similar to a physical network interface. Millions of virtual network interfaces may be dynamically generated within a data center and each may be associated with a network address that is unique to a particular computer network.